


Brew Magic

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coffee Shops, Community: hp_coffeehouse, Current Events, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Pandemics, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24079567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Harry's missed his favourite coffee shop as well as its purveyors.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy/Severus Snape
Comments: 15
Kudos: 128
Collections: welcome to the coffee house (also serving tea)





	Brew Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HP_Coffeehouse Challenge 37: Coffee Quarantine. I've been wanting to write for the comm and having read this threesome a couple of times in the last few days, I got nostalgic and was inspired to give it a go. 
> 
> It's set basically in the present day, though perhaps a few months from now.

Pulling open the door, Harry's senses were assaulted by the rich scent of freshly brewed coffee.

"God, I've missed this place," he said, inhaling deeply.

"You've missed the barista," Ron said with a good-natured chuckle. 

Harry looked toward the counter and his heart skipped a beat when he saw a shock of pale blond hair just visible behind the espresso machine.

"You've missed the owner, too," Hermione added under her breath.

Harry's eyes followed hers to the table in the corner where a man with long, dark hair liberally streaked with silver sat, going over paperwork from the look of it. 

"I wonder how they've managed, being virtually closed for the last few months." 

Self-isolation and social distancing had found their way to the wizarding world but primarily through the realisation that most witches and wizards did, in fact, interact with Muggles regularly. Shops that catered to both had to at least look as if they were observing the regulations. Not to mention the large number of magical folk who married into Muggle families and feared the spread of disease to their in-laws or other relatives. 

"Even though Malfoy had to give his ex half the money in his vault, he should still have plenty of Galleons," Hermione said, absent-mindedly digging around in her purse. 

"Why doesn't he bugger off to the south of France, then?" Ron asked, though there was no heat in it. 

"He wouldn't be here to flirt with Harry then, would he?" Hermione said, giving Harry a little shove. "Go on, you've been dying to see them."

"Them?" Ron said, then caught a glimpse of Snape—who now sat arms crossed in front of him and not quite glaring at them. He looked at Hermione, hoping she'd deny the obvious conclusion. "Both of them? Really? _Christ_." 

"Harry has more than earned the right to pursue whomever he desires," Hermione said, clapping him on the shoulder. 

"However many of them he desires," Ron added.

"Oi, I'm right here," Harry whispered, looking around, pleased to discover none of the other customers seemed to be paying them any mind. "We should order before they kick us out."

"Go get 'em. Tiger." Ron grinned as he nudged Harry in the ribs.

"You aren't helping," Hermione said, exasperated. She looped her arm through Ron's and held him back a little, leaving Harry to approach the counter first.

"Good to see you, Malfoy," Harry said, brightly. And it was. He looked lightly tanned as if he'd spent some time in the sun recently. Perhaps he _had_ buggered off to the south of France to ride out the pandemic. Forty was treating him better than the years immediately following his divorce had, at any rate. 

"I was beginning to think you'd forgot what you were doing here." Malfoy smirked.

Harry looked up at the board over Malfoy's head. They didn't have quite as many options as usual. Perhaps they were having difficulty in getting certain varieties of beans. 

"I'll take the Columbian dark roast with—"

"Cream and two sugars," Malfoy finished.

Harry blinked. "How did you know?" 

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Before we were forced to temporarily close, you came in twice a week for months and always ordered the same thing. Not hard to remember."

"Oh, right." Why did Harry feel vaguely disappointed? He was dull, not worth taking note of.

"Is there a problem, Draco?" 

Harry's mouth felt dry as he looked at Snape. For a man of sixty, he looked better than he had at thirty. He was less sallow and thin, the lines in his face natural for a man of his age, the silver in his hair adding a distinguished touch. 

"No problem, Severus. It's just Potter," Malfoy said.

"It is indeed," Snape said smoothly, eyes seeming to rake over Harry.

"Oh, Harry, I'd completely forgot that we're meant to meet my parents in twenty minutes!" Hermione suddenly exclaimed.

"We are?" Ron asked, confusion apparent on his face.

"We are," she said, grabbing his arm and tugging him away from the counter.

"Subtle," Harry heard Malfoy murmur and he wanted the floor to open and swallow him up. 

"I'll Floo later," she called out, practically dragging Ron out the door. 

"Gryffindors certainly know how to make a scene," Snape said, though Harry heard the humour in his voice. 

Harry turned back toward Snape and Malfoy and swallowed hard. They were looking at him as if he was one of the decadent pastries displayed in the glass-fronted case to Malfoy's left. 

"That'll be two pounds—" Malfoy started but Snape held up his hand.

"It's on the house," Snape said. "If you'd care to join me." He gestured toward the table he'd been sitting at when Harry came in.

Thinking the day couldn't get any stranger, Harry shrugged his shoulders and smiled. "Why not?"

Harry followed Snape to the table and waited to sit until he'd gathered the papers that were strewn across the dark wood.

"Everything all right with the finances?" Harry asked, lightly. "I'm sure it's been difficult the last few months."

"We've managed," Snape said, tightly. "It's not your money we're interested in, Potter."

Malfoy arrived with Harry's coffee as well as an espresso for Snape.

"Thank you, Draco," Snape said. Malfoy nodded once and walked back to the counter, Snape's eyes visibly fixed on his arse, which did look rather lovely in the form-fitting black trousers he wore, Harry had to agree.

"What are you interested in?" Harry replied boldly, wanting to get to the crux of the situation before he made a greater fool of himself, insinuating himself into a situation he wasn't completely sure he belonged in. He then blew across the surface of his cup before taking a sip. He closed his eyes, letting the warmth of the brew flow through him. "Ah, that's perfect."

He opened his eyes to see Snape watching him closely. "While we are not seeking a financial partner, we do have other needs which might be met by a third party."

Harry almost laughed. Slytherins did have a way with words. It was a wonder they weren't all barristers or solicitors. 

"Would this third party be an equal partner?" Harry asked. He wasn't entirely certain what exactly these two had in mind but he wasn't about to get involved with them only to be discarded when they'd had their fun.

Snape looked toward Malfoy for a moment then turned back to Harry, seeming to weigh his words carefully before he replied, "That is our hope, yes."

"Why now?"

"I could ask you the same," Snape replied then tipped back the tiny espresso cup. "However, suffice it to say, these months of inactivity gave us some needed perspective."

Harry nodded. He understood the feeling. "Carpe diem, and all that, yeah?"

Snape's lips twisted into something akin to a smile. "Quite."

Malfoy came back and leaned down to whisper something in Snape's ear. Snape rolled his eyes but stood and went behind the counter.

"I thought I might try my hand at convincing you as I am far more charming than Severus is," Malfoy said smoothly.

"And modest, too," Harry replied, chuckling. "You needn't worry, though, Malfoy. Snape was doing a fine job of it."

Malfoy looked surprised. "Did he invite you on a tour yet?"

"Well, no." Harry frowned. Maybe he had misunderstood after all. "A tour of what?"

Malfoy waved his hand vaguely. "The back room, our flat, the bedroom... You know, the grand tour."

"You move fast," Harry choked out. 

"Someone has to. You know how long it would have taken Severus to make the first move if I hadn't? Merlin...." Malfoy nodded toward the counter. "He even acts as if brewing coffee requires the same precision that brewing potions does. He can't be rushed, that one."

Harry watched as Snape helped two or three costumers before he shot Malfoy a look that said he was _not_ standing behind the till all day. 

"I'd best rescue him." Malfoy stood then leaned closer to Harry, squeezed his shoulder and added, "You won't regret it. We've wanted you for a long time."

A flurry of activity meant that Harry sat alone finishing his coffee and watching Snape and Malfoy handle the mid-morning rush.

Just before eleven, two women wearing matching t-shirts and black trousers came through the door, walked past him and disappeared into the back room, reappearing a few minutes later with aprons tied around their waists.

"Did you need a refill, love?" the one who reminded him a bit of Angelina—if she'd ever coloured her hair turquoise, that is—asked. 

"Oh, no." He shook his head. "Just waiting on them."

"Well, we're here now," the other said. "Only work the opening shift, those two." 

"Why anyone wants to come into work at five in the morning, I'll never know," the first said, laughing.

They walked behind the counter and took over for Snape and Malfoy. They finally sat with Harry again, bringing fresh coffee and buttery croissants.

"Muggles, are they?"

Malfoy nodded. "Most of the employees are."

"And you open the shop so you can get things done with magic and no one's the wiser?" Harry asked, taking a bite of the croissant and hoping he hadn't moaned aloud. "Do you get these from France this morning?"

"He's not as stupid as he looks," Malfoy said looking at Snape but pressing his leg against Harry's. 

Snape looked from Malfoy to Harry. "Have you made a decision?"

"Malfoy promised me the Grand Tour." Harry finished his coffee—God, but it was delicious. "Perhaps we might start there and see where it leads us."

Snape nodded and stood. "An excellent beginning."

They left their cups and saucers on the table, Malfoy assuring Harry it was fine and that the staff were paid well for their labour, and headed toward the door to the back room.

Snape opened it for Harry and as he walked through the doorway, he heard Malfoy say under his breath, "I told you."

***

When Harry woke, the first light of dawn had barely begun to brighten the room. He was alone in bed as he'd expected to be and smiled as he caught the scent of freshly roasted coffee wafting from the shop into the flat behind it.

Without much difficulty, he found what he needed and made his way through the flat, to the adjoining back room of the shop.

"I thought you might like some help," he said, proudly wearing what must have been Malfoy's "Brew Magic" shirt as he couldn't imagine that Snape ever wore purple, not even on a dare.

This time it was Snape who turned to Malfoy, raised a single brow and said, "I told you." 

Malfoy laughed and said, "Come on, Potter, let me show you the ropes." 

"Draco," Snape said warningly.

Malfoy leered at Snape but said to Harry, "Not those kinds of ropes. Severus has to be in the right _mood_ for that."

Harry laughed, feeling his cheeks warm. "What have I got myself into?" 

"Something bitter, that's him," Malfoy said gesturing toward Snape who showed them two fingers and got back to work, dumping beans into the grinder. "And something sweet—that's me," he grinned. "Just the way you like it."

Thinking back on the night before, Harry had to agree.


End file.
